ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gurfurlur the Menacing
NM Respawn Timer The NM can spawn at lvl 0 Training. Camped the NM full-time for a few weeks, and there were positively no signs of it popping after many Besieges. A few people GM called the NM, and they did Maintenance specifically on the Halvung area and reset the area at around 8 pm last night. The maintenance took place approx. 19 hrs after the last Besieged. After the very short maintenance, the NM popped at lvl 0 Training, approx. 14 hrs after maintenance. We don't really know if it was 14 hrs, but what matters was that it was lvl 0 Training, and this was 33 hours after the last Besieged. Trolls never started preparing for another Besieged within these 33 hours. Source --Devilzero, Asura ~~ragnarok: character: remion bst99/dnc49~~ ok so i been stalking this guy since last month after killing goluul ja and medusa.my first concern was i searched high and low on some repop timers for these 3 nms medusa info was right bout 3-5 days gulool i cant be sure as first time i went there he was up. but there was absolutely no timer for gurfurlur. august19th i believe gurfurlur was killed in besiege. sadly i dedicated myself to stalking him at his fortress for the whole month til today 9/28/2012 where i witness him die at 2;28a.m EST. i play xbox so i am unable to screen shoot this but i went to halvung right after besieged ended and he wasnt there of course but 2hrs later at 4:06a.m he popped on widescan even though again i personally witnessed him die in besieged most i can do is probably get a camera shot of this and upload at a later time but seeing as no one seems to know anything on him i thought this would help people who do want him at a later date.so maybe this was a update or something where he can still pop in halvung after being killed in besieged.small note enemy forces currently 98 1 archiac mirror no prisoners there was no mirrors when i first widescan and found him Though you can Drain, and the screen displays you have obtained HP, the caster does not ACTUALLY obtain the HP and using Chainspell-Drain, it appears that Drain actually heals the NM.--Dr. Greenthumb 15:07, 9 November 2006 (EST) i'm going to end the confusion about this and edit the article. you guys can put the verification tag back if you want when i'm done, but i'm positive that i (and all the others who have noticed a) the caster gains no hp and b) lots of blms drain-bombing = lolhealed) am right about this. --Eleri 07:26, 14 November 2006 (EST) Killing him in besieged seems to give a bonus in Imperial Standing rewarded. At level 8 besieged where we brought down gurfurlur, I got 2130 exp at the end and at least three times as much Imperial standing. Anyone heard of this before? Level 90+ Testimonials At 90, this guy is cake with two tanks (1 to supertank the adds) and 11 other people on the main guy. For a more detailed guide on how to get to him: http://staticls.guildwork.com/wiki/p/toau-kings --Inuyushi ------- We killed Gurfurlur with the following level 90 jobs: DNC, WHMx4, SMNx2 (Fenrir, Garuda), NINx2, BLU, BST (Swift Sieghard), DRG, SAM. Fight was very straightforward, besides being clear that we were not to cast magic on the boss. It was over before I even knew it. DNC+WHM ran in to aggro helpers and super-tanked them. Everyone else went to town on Gurfurlur, with one NIN tanking. Then we won. That's it. Cumaea 00:52, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ------- Just soloed him at 99 BLU/RUN (119 AF gear/25MDB/10% dmg taken) Kept 2 runes of Flabra up Alternating Pflug / Vallation. Note the side effect of the runes is every hit you heal him, but I didn't want to chance a special move KOing me or Petrify slipping through. Haste / Refresh were my buffs used... bare minimum to maintain MP but i could of slipped in a few more. I'd spam Delta Thrust when MP permitted and Chant du Cygne when TP was high enough. DO NOT USE Sanguine Blade as it HEALS him and NOT you. Its a bit of a long fight at 15 minutes. Nothing too scary except for his SP move that takes your HP down to 10%. Just used Magic Fruit when this happens and don't get greedy and over exhaust your MP pool. Tums (talk) 19:36, August 21, 2014 (UTC)